villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Kidnap the Sandy Claws
Kidnap the Sandy Claws is a song sung by Lock, Shock and Barrel in Disney's 1993 stop-motion animated film The Nightmare Before Christmas. It features the trio plotting to kidnap Santa Claus and deliver him to their master, Oogie Boogie. The song was performed by Lock, Shock, and Barrel's voice actors: Paul Reubens, Catherine O'Hara, and Danny Elfman, respectively. Lyrics Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws? I wanna do it! Let's draw straws! Jack said we should work together Three of a kind Birds of a feather Now and forever La, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight Throw away the key and then Turn off all the lights First, we're going to set some bait Inside a nasty trap and wait When he comes a-sniffing we will Snap the trap and close the gate Wait! I've got a better plan To catch this big red lobster man Let's pop him in a boiling pot And when he's done we'll butter him up Kidnap the Sandy Claws Throw him in a box Bury him for ninety years Then see if he talks Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man Can take the whole thing over then He'll be so pleased, I do declare That he will cook him rare Whee! I say that we take a cannon Aim it at his door and then Knock three times and when he answers Sandy Claws will be no more! You're so stupid, think now If we blow him up to smithereens We may lose some pieces And then Jack will beat us black and green Kidnap the Sandy Claws Tie him in a bag Throw him in the ocean Then see if he is sad Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town He'll be so pleased by our success That he'll reward us too, I bet Perhaps he'll make his special brew Of snake and spider stew Umm! We're his little henchmen And we take our job with pride We do our best to please him And stay on his good side I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb I'm not the dumb one You're no fun Shut up! Make me! I've got something, listen now This one is real good, you'll see We'll send a present to his door Upon there'll be a note to read Now, in the box we'll wait and hide Until his curiosity Entices him to look inside And then we'll have him One, two, three Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key! Other Appearances *An instrumental version of the song is played during the haunted Mansion Holiday attraction in Disney Parks. *The song was covered by metal band KoЯn for the albums The Jack 2 Pack (The Nightmare Before Christmas) and Nightmare Revisited. Gallery Images pwn.gif aimandfire.jpg shockwillyoumarryme.jpg cookthekid.jpg yus.jpg splishspashiwastakinabath.jpg Tnbc-disneyscreencaps.com-4323.jpg anigif_enhanced-1316-1444838774-6.gif Videos Official The Nightmare Before Christmas - Kidnap the Sandy Claws HQ Haunted Mansion Holiday loading music|Haunted Mansion Holiday Kidnap the Sandy Claws- KoRn Version|KoЯn Covers She Wants Revenge - Kidnap The Sandy Claws|She Wants Revenge Kidnap the Sandy Claws cover *Nightmare Before Christmas*|Jordan Sweeto Kidnap the Sandy Claws - Baby Lullaby Music, by Baby Rockstar (From The Nightmare Before Christmas)|Baby Rockstar Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Movie Songs Category:Disney Songs